


Strike a Pose

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional cameos from Twice bc they’re legends too, Fluff, Hyunjin is a shy boy, I actually didn’t sacrifice sleep for this, I feel successful, I think that’s it, I was caught unprepared today, M/M, Photographer Seungmin, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seungjin are adorable guys, Seungmin is a sweetie, Stylist/Model Hyunjin, That’s it that’s the tweet, uh so tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Hyunjin was caught unaware when he was suddenly put in the position of being a model.But hey, the photographer’s cute.





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

> The 12 Days of Ficmas part 3!! 
> 
> I love fluff now I guess 
> 
> (Lmao I’ve got some ANGST waiting for me in my drafts heheheheheh)
> 
> Thanks once more to spacenicoo and Lovely, my sources of sanity
> 
> Now! My first Seungjin fluff!! 
> 
> Enjoy 💙

Hyunjin rolled his eyes as his mom tried to call him. Again. Honestly, what was she trying to accomplish? Was she just trying to make him feel like he hadn’t done anything with his life? 

“Can we get hair over here? There are a couple of strands that won’t go back in place.” 

Hyunjin looked up from his phone, turning it off as he pocketed it. “I’m on my way,” he called. He grabbed the emergency hair care basket and made his way over to where the emergency was, holding the basket out to one of his coworkers. 

The woman cocked an eyebrow. “No, no, this is your hairstyle. If I try to fix it, I’m going to mess it up more.” 

A cheeky grin made its way across his face, his eyes crinkling up. “Okay, then. I’ll have this fixed in no time.” 

It ended up being that he had to redo the whole hairstyle, but he did it in such little time that it was almost like he was just tucking the strands back in. 

“Okay, final shoot and then we’re all free for the evening!” the manager called, checking her watch. 

Everyone in the room cheered, the model included, who hurried back to her place to get the shoot going. 

Hyunjin watched from one of the styling chairs, a smile slowly spreading across his face. 

“What are you so happy for?” One of the makeup noonas stood next to him, her arm on the back of his chair, looking down at him fondly. 

“Oh, nothing,” he replied. 

“That’s not true,” she laughed. “I can see it in your eyes. There is a lot to be happy for, though, so I can’t blame you.” 

“Why are you so happy, Chaeyoung-noona?” Hyunjin asked, looking up at her. 

“I’m happy because I get to go home and see my kids today. My wife’s been taking care of them since I’ve been here, and she seems about ready to hand them over to me,” she laughed. “And I’ll get to see them for Christmas. Are you going home for the holidays?” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “No, I don’t think my parents want to see me. Besides, we’ve got a shoot to do for New Years. I’ll just stay and help out.” 

She smiled at him, a tinge of what could be sadness lingering in her smile. “Okay. Keep in mind that family is family, Hyunjinnie. They are your blood, even if they don’t want to see you.” 

He nodded, offering a brief smile. “I know.” 

“Do you need to talk about it, Jinnie-ah?” 

“No,” Hyunjin started. “Well, they’re not proud of me. They never thought I’d amount to much, and then when I went to school for styling they were even more disappointed. It’s not like I’m living on the streets, or mooching off of their money, but they, you know. They withdrew their funds for college, kicked me out of the house, all that good stuff. And for what reason?” 

Chaeyoung gently smiled and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure they still love you, Hyunjinnie.” 

“It just, I dunno, it doesn’t feel like it.” 

“Hey, they have a lot to be proud of.” 

“Like what?” Hyunjin mumbled. 

“Well, for starters, you went to college in the first place. You studied something you love. Then you got hired to do the thing you love. And Hyunjinnie, you’re the youngest senior hair and makeup artist this company has seen. Ever. Not even in like twenty years or whatever. You’re the youngest, period. You’re good at what you do, Hyunjin-ah. If it counts for anything, I’m proud of you.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “Okay. Thanks, noona.” 

“No problem, Jinnie.” 

“And that’s it, guys, go home!” The manager turned to the crowd behind her, waving her hands to get their attention. “Happy holidays to those of you who won’t be here tomorrow, now leave!” 

Hyunjin smiled and got up from the chair. Chaeyoung stuck out her hand for a high five, to which Hyunjin obliged. “Happy holidays, Hyunjinnie,” she said as she started packing up the station behind him. 

“Happy holidays, noona!” 

***

Hyunjin walked into the building the next morning with a smile on his face. He only had a couple of shoots to do, and then he was free to wander the city. He had also taken Chaeyoung’s words into account, and had made up his mind that he was going to call his family later. 

He walked up to his floor, surprised to see a bustle of people. Someone slammed into his shoulder, making him stumble, and threw a hurried apology over their shoulder before continuing on. 

All was not well, that much was obvious. 

A woman rushed past, a stack of files in her hands. 

“Chaeyoung?” Hyunjin called. 

“Hyunjin! Thank god! Will you take these up to the boss’s office? I need to go grab something else.” 

“Yeah, hang on, wait! What’s going on?” 

Chaeyoung turned to face him, still walking backwards. “Our model has a cold!” 

Hyunjin felt his shoulders sag at the realisation that they weren’t going to be able to make the magazine. He turned to hurry the papers up to the manager’s office, leaving his bag over by his desk. 

He knocked on the glass door, pushing it open after receiving a vague gesture. “Here are some files, Nayeon-ssi,” he said, gently setting them on the side of the desk. 

“Thank you,” she said, scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper. 

He turned to go, but stopped by the door. He stood there, wringing his hands. “Would it be helpful if I could get one of my friends to come here? They’re pretty aesthetic, if it helps anything.” 

“No, thank you,” she said, grabbing the stack Hyunjin had put down and looking up at him with a tired smile. “We were supposed to get this shoot done today, but since they’re not inside the company, that’s a liability, one that we can’t afford. Thank you, though.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Hyunjin bowed and opened the door to go back to where Chaeyoung was, but he was propelled back into the office by the woman herself. 

“Ma’am,” Chaeyoung began, breathless. “I’d like to recommend Hyunjin for the shoot.” 

“What?” Hyunjin furrowed his brow. 

There was a long pause while Chaeyoung looked at Nayeon, the two seemingly having a silent battle. Nayeon eventually folded her hands on the desk, leaning back. “Convince me.” 

“Nayeon-ssi, you honestly don’t have to—“ 

“Be quiet, Hyunjin, I’m trying to get you a pay raise,” Chaeyoung hissed at him. “He’s incredibly good-looking, people already go crazy for him. What’s more, he looks to be the same measurements as Jinyoung-ssi. And, to top it off, he even looks a bit like him, but with softer features.” 

Nayeon raised an eyebrow, looking Hyunjin up and down. “Okay. Alert Seungmin-ssi, please, let’s get Hyunjin ready.” 

“I’m—“ 

Chaeyoung put her hand over his mouth, bowing with a “thank you!” and tugging Hyunjin out of the room behind her. 

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin said, distressed. “I’ve never been in front of the camera before!” 

“Okay, but you’ll do fine, I’m sure of it! Let’s go!” 

***

Fifteen minutes later, Hyunjin found himself practically tied to a chair while Chaeyoung and the other makeup noonas fussed over him. 

“Chae, this was such a good idea! Maybe we can get him to model full time, now!” 

Chaeyoung giggled, nodding as she ran her hands through Hyunjin’s hair. “I know! He really should, he looks so good!” 

“Uh, wait a sec, I’m not that—“

“Shh,” Chaeyoung said, clapping her hand over his mouth again. “I’m considering not even putting much makeup on him. He looks so good already, I’m not sure he needs it.” 

“You’re right,” the other girl whispered. “Let’s just say we went for the natural look on him and turn him loose.” 

“Isn’t that—“ Hyunjin tried to say, muffled by Chaeyoung’s hand. 

“Hush, Jinnie,” she said. “The photographer’s here!” 

Hyunjin heard the sounds of the room being arranged behind him, saw lights being set up in the mirror. He pulled a face, frowning slightly as it hit him that he was really doing this. 

“Aw, don’t look like that, kiddo, I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, distracting him from whatever Chaeyoung was saying. 

Binbin:   
Hey I’m throwing that holiday party again this year   
Do you wanna come

Jinjin:   
Hyung I would love nothing more  
When and where

Binbin:   
My house  
Tonight   
Bring a friend

Jinjin:   
Is that, uh  
Is that required 

Binbin:   
Jinnie I know you’ve got friends.  
Don’t bail on me :(

Jinjin:  
I hate you sometimes  
You know that right

Binbin:  
:(((

Jinjin:   
UGH FINE   
I’ll work something out 

Binbin:  
:) 

Hyunjin sighed. At least there was something getting him through the day. 

***

The shoot actually was going incredibly well. The photographer - Seungjin? Seungmyun? Seung something - was incredibly kind, and kept telling Hyunjin that he was doing a great job. Of course, Hyunjin had a hard time believing him, but it was appreciated nonetheless. 

“A couple more poses and you’re good, Mister Hwang,” the other man called as he looked through the pictures while Hyunjin was getting his eye makeup touched up. 

Hyunjin gave a nervous laugh and closed his eyes to give Chaeyoung better access. “Just Hyunjin, please. Mister Hwang is my dad.” 

“Alright then, Hyunjin-ssi.” The photographer pressed down on the shutter a couple of times to get the lighting set up as one of his assistants shifted the light to a different spot. 

“So,” Chaeyoung started, quietly so as not to let the photographer hear. “Seungmin’s nice.” 

Seungmin. That’s right. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said with a shrug. “He’s cute.” 

“Oh?”

Hyunjin blushed furiously. “I-I mean, I only meant—“

“Hey, hey,” she shushed him quietly. “I can keep a secret.” 

Hyunjin gave a small whine and resisted the urge to bring his hands up to his face to hide his flushed cheeks. Knowing Chaeyoung, she would be telling all of the other makeup noonas within a short amount of time. 

“Alrighty, kiddo, you’re all set,” she said, spinning his chair to tip him out of it, back toward the set. 

“Kiddo? I’m like, a year younger than you!” 

“A whole year! You’re practically a baby!” 

Hyunjin glared over his shoulder as he walked over toward where he was supposed to stand. 

“Alright, Hyunjin-ssi, not too much longer. Be yourself for a hot sec, just do your thing.” 

“I have a thing?” 

“You’ve convinced me that you do,” Seungmin replied with a smile. 

“I’m not so sure....” 

“Aw, I must just be blind then.” 

Seungmin raised the camera before Hyunjin was in his pose, catching a candid smile, unposed. Unadulterated. He smiled, taking a look at the picture on the screen of the camera before taking the next one as Hyunjin took his pose. “Just a few more.” 

“Right, okay.” 

The shutter clicked a couple more times as Hyunjin moved around, smiling and trying his best to look natural. 

“Alright, Hyunjin-ssi, I almost hate to ask for this but,” he gave a side smile, “look at the camera like you want it.” 

“Like I want... what?”

The photographer gave a little laugh. “Okay, stare at me like you want me. Just, through the lens of the camera.” 

“O-oh. Okay,” Hyunjin stuttered. He heard Chaeyoung’s giggle from where he stood. “Can....” 

Seungmin pulled the camera down from his eyes, looking at Hyunjin in mild concern. “What do you need, Hyunjin? Is there anything I can get you?” 

Hyunjin felt his cheeks flush again. “No, I just, I’m uh....” He glanced up toward Chaeyoung, who was grinning mischievously. 

“Can I get the room cleared, please?” Seungmin said, turning around to face the group amassed behind him. 

“What’s—“ one of the makeup noonas started, cut off by Chaeyoung’s hands on her back, pushing her out the door. 

“Sure thing! Yup! Absolutely!” she said with a wink in Hyunjin’s direction. 

He shot her a dirty glare as, much to his chagrin, she gave a whistle as she cleared the rest of the stylists from the room. 

Once the room was empty, Seungmin turned back to Hyunjin. “Right, okay, now it’s just the two of us.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin stuttered. “We sure are.” 

“Uh oh, that didn’t make you more nervous, did it? I can call them back in here,” Seungmin said, standing up. 

“No, no, that’s uh, that’s not necessary, really,” Hyunjin said quickly. “Let’s just get this done.” 

“Right. So, just look at the camera like you’re looking through it, like you want to pin me against the wall and make out with me.” 

Hyunjin choked on his saliva. “Wh-what?” he spluttered. 

Seungmin laughed. “Was that too much?” 

“Maybe a bit,” Hyunjin replied, pressing his hands to his burning cheeks. 

“Adorable,” Seungmin snorted. “Okay, well. I didn’t know how else to describe it. One more, Hyunjin! We’re almost done!” 

Mustering all of his courage, Hyunjin looked at the ground, turning his face downward before flicking his eyes up to the camera. 

The effect was instantaneous.

Seungmin took a large breath in, gave a heavy exhale, and held the shutter button down, letting it click several times. 

After about five seconds of silence broken only by the sound of their breathing, Hyunjin broke out of whatever reverie he had been in. He bit his lip, worrying it until Seungmin slowly pulled his camera away from his eye. 

“Ethereal,” he whispered, not breaking eye contact with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin pressed his knuckles to his bright red cheeks once more, offering nothing but a high pitched whine. 

“Okay,” Seungmin said, standing up. “I’ve gotta pack up.” 

“Oh,” Hyunjin squeaked. “Let me help you.” 

The photographer offered him a bright smile. “That would be great, thank you.” 

The pair worked quietly, putting away the lights and other tech. 

“So, are you, uh,” Seungmin cleared his throat, “are you doing anything fun for the holidays?” 

“Actually, yeah,” Hyunjin replied, remembering Changbin’s invitation. “I’ve been invited to a holiday party, and I’ve been instructed to bring a friend.” 

“Ah,” Seungmin nodded. “Do you have a friend picked out? I’m sure you’ve got plenty to choose from.” 

“Actually,” Hyunjin laughed, “I don’t have that many friends, and I don’t think I have any that aren’t already going to this party.” 

“Oh, huh,” Seungmin said. “I’m not doing anything,” he laughed. 

There was a pause, Seungmin fiddled with the outside seam of his pants and Hyunjin chewed on his lip. 

“Well, I’d better get going,” Seungmin said finally. “I’ll probably see you again soon, I think you’re officially a model now.”

Hyunjin smiled and waved until Seungmin’s hand was on the door handle. 

Something clicked. 

“Wait!” he called. “D-do you want to come to the party?” 

Seungmin turned around with a bright smile. “Hyunjin-ssi, I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so a couple of things 
> 
> First: thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed 💙
> 
> Second: both my twitter and my tumblr are @biscuityskies, if you wanna chat, I’m trying (and honestly probably failing) to be more active on twitter lol whatever it’s probably fine (my tumblr is literally like just me reblogging SKz stuff so there’s not much to that) bUT if you wanna chat, I’m open to that!! 
> 
> Third: assuming I don’t overwork myself and fall into a ditch, I might try to upload twice tomorrow?? Idk, I’ve still got a bunch of work to do but that can wait, probably lol 
> 
> Fourth: I’ve got one more fic I gotta publish and then I’ll have an OT9 Christmas party, so look forward to that! All of the fics in this series are *probably* going to be linked, in some way?? Idk, I’m still working on that, so if it seems weird lmk and I can try to describe it?? probably??? 
> 
> Fifth, and finally: this feels like more than a couple now but lastly, comments and kudos keep me alive, and if you leave a comment I’m gonna respond, fyi 
> 
> Okay, that’s all. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
